


Чертов Джонсон

by GoodHydra



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Friendship, High School, M/M, Teenagers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-08 07:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodHydra/pseuds/GoodHydra
Summary: Трэвиса бесит школа, бесит любовь к Богу, которую он обязан испытывать, бесит чертов Джонсон и бесит этот голос в голове, который не устает повторять, как и за что Трэвис будет страдать после смерти.





	1. Чертов Джонсон

Его бесит решительно все в этой ебаной школе. Бесит унылая столовская еда, похожая по вкусу на размокшую бумагу. Бесит школьный двор, в котором даже не посидеть спокойно — постоянно кто-нибудь шумит над ухом. Бесят учителя, у которых, видать, еще не до конца порван шаблон несоответствием образа примерного католического мальчика и поведения этого самого мальчика — и поэтому они раз за разом выносят ему предупреждения, никак не доводя до наказания. Бесит, наконец, эта чертова парочка, постоянно мозолящая ему глаза своим довольным видом, особенно мелкий в своем дебильном свитере. Бесит, что он не может быть и близко так счастлив, как они — слишком много запретов, слишком много расхождений в его жизни и в том, что он привык считать счастьем.

Да... Запреты. Это слово выжжено ударами у него на спине, вдавлено в колени сухими шариками гороха. Запрещено любить кого-либо кроме Господа, запрещено нецензурно выражаться и произносить Его имя всуе, запрещено носить одежду, которая нравится, запрещено, запрещено, запрещено! Это неимоверно бесит, даже побольше, чем школа.

Со временем, конечно, Трэвис научился скрывать чувства, и теперь стал почти идеальным для собственного отца, которого не особенно-то и интересует его школьная жизнь — зачем ему образование, если после школы он все равно станет служителем церкви? Об альтернативах Фелпс-старший и слышать не желает. Как и о желаниях его сына, впрочем.

  
Трэвис смотрит на закрытую стеклом икону в комнате и не понимает, что должен испытывать. Любовь? К тому, по чьей вине — опосредованно, но все же! — он получает только боль и унижения? Тут уж скорее подойдет ненависть — и как бы его не уверяли, что от ненависти до любви один шаг, ему все больше кажется, что шагает он совсем не туда. Хочется разбить чертово стекло, которое его заставляют целовать каждый раз перед сном, но он знает, что после этого его ждет очередное «искупление».

— Я не могу Тебя любить, понимаешь? — наверное, он сумасшедший, раз общается с листом бумаги. — Ты такой мудак, Господи, со своими мудацкими правилами и мудацким будущим для каждого, кто пойдет Твоим путем.

Он выдыхает и опускает голову. Глупо ждать знака, чего-нибудь вроде раската грома и оглушающего «Нет, это ты мудак, Трэвис Фелпс! Ты грешен настолько, что гниешь изнутри!» О да, он грешен, еще как. Он, черт возьми, живой и имеет право на чувства! «Но не на такие, — невовремя просыпается подсознание. — Не к этому человеку.»

— Да ладно, разве не Твой сын говорил о любви к ближним своим, а?! — взрывается он, впечатывая кулак в стену рядом с иконой.

«Это не любовь, — въедливо уточняет Трэвис сам себе. — Это грязное плотское желание, помноженное на ревность.»

Хочется заорать, чтобы заглушить этот голос внутри, — до боли в горле, до сорванных связок. Но отец решит, что его снова одолевают бесы, а способ их изгнания, отличающийся от вымоченных в соленой воде прутьев, ему пока не известен.

***

Трэвис пытается не обращать внимания на сидящего на соседнем ряду Джонсона, который бесит, ужасно бесит! Полная противоположность всему, что можно считать пристойным, начиная с абсолютно неформальной одежды и заканчивая нечесаными патлами, по которым так и хочется пройтись гребнем, а потом заплести во что-нибудь приличное, не обстригать же. А еще эти родинки, эти чертовы родинки, которыми он, наверное, весь усыпан похлеще, чем Моррисон — веснушками. Он даже видел одну у него на правой ладони, прямо по центру, будто кто-то специально выверял расстояния, а потом ткнул точку ровно посередине. Интересно, что получится, если все их соединить..?

— Мистер Фелпс, смотрите в свою работу.

Он что-то бормочет, отворачиваясь, но успевает заметить удивленный взгляд Фишера, который, наверное, подумал, что у него пытаются списать. Конечно, Фишер прилежный ученик, почему бы и нет, но он и сам неплохо соображает. Только, видимо, не сегодня.

Что-то непонятное рвёт изнутри, раздирает когтями грудную клетку, когда он видит, как эти двое снова вместе что-то затевают, чертовы неразлучники. С Фишером наверняка удобно — он маленький, смирный, добрый ко всему живому и мертвому, и представить, что он откажет лучшему другу в расширении границ их «дружбы» — когда, черт возьми, всей школе понятно, что это давно не так, — почти невозможно. Так оно и должно быть: одним — счастливая жизнь, никем не осуждаемая, с любимым человеком и нормальными отношениями в семье, а другим — например, сэндвич с колбасой. И захлестывающая с головой ревность.

«Это неправедно, ты будешь гореть в аду, — обыденным тоном сообщает ему подсознание. — Сначала как еретик, потом как унывающий и гневающийся, и наконец, как возжелавший любви с человеком своего пола.»

— Может, ты заткнешься уже, — тихо шипит Трэвис, не обращая внимания на вытянувшиеся лица школьников, сидящих рядом. Есть чему удивляться: человек разговаривает с куском колбасы.

Он признается сам себе, что грязно, дико, неправильно влюблен в Джонсона. Себе — и какому-то клочку бумаги в карандашных стружках, лежащему на подоконнике в туалете. Пишет идиотскую, как в начальных классах, записку, размывая чернила слезами, не дописывает до конца, ломает ручку пополам, сжимая ее слишком сильно. Скомканная записка летит в мусорку возле раковин — это так глупо, так по-идиотски, и наверняка так не нужно Джонсону, у которого есть его обожаемый Фишер! Трэвис запирается в кабинке, захлебываясь слезами.

Когда в его кабинку стучат, он почти уже спокоен — только голос дрожит, и пусть лучше человек за дверцей подумает, что это от злости.

— Есть тут кто? — он даже не пытается разобрать, кто его спрашивает — в ушах все еще стучит кровь, и слишком не хочется вообще в чем-то разбираться.

— Отсохни, мудила! — голос срывается в самый неподходящий момент, и приходится гулко сглотнуть, чтобы хотя бы попытаться избавиться от этого комка в горле.

— Трэвис? Ты плакал, что ли? — это не гул в ушах мешает расслышать, это маска. Это ебаный Фишер, которому так хочется всем помочь.

— Ты головой ударился? Просто хочу побыть один! — Трэвис шипит, утирая рукавом снова полившиеся слезы. Почему именно он, ну почему? — Оставь меня в покое, иди развлекайся со своим Джонсоном!

— С моим... что? Трэвис, ты же понимаешь, что мы на самом деле не геи? — он слышит, как Фишер тихо смеется. — Мы просто друзья.

Если бы он мог сказать, что у него упал камень с сердца, ох, если бы. Только он, кажется, становится еще больше.

— Все равно уходи!

— Мы могли бы и с тобой подружиться, если бы ты не вел себя как мудак, — чертов, чертов Фишер! Почему ему так хочется, чтобы у всех все было хорошо?

Трэвис не выдерживает и дергает дверцу на себя, наплевав, что этот мелкий спаситель заблудших душ увидит его, сидящего на крышке унитаза, заплаканным и озлобленным на весь мир и себя самого.

— Не могли. Даже если я извинюсь за то, что обозвал тебя тогда, и за то что ударил, мы не подружимся, Фишер, — он смотрит прямо в удивленно округлившиеся голубые глаза. — И да. Я извиняюсь, что врезал тебе. А теперь будь добр, свали отсюда нахер, — он захлопывает дверцу и на всякий случай придавливает кроссовком ручку — ведь Фишер, добрая душа, может попытаться его успокоить.

Он не выходит из туалета даже когда заканчивается перерыв. А потом, наплевав на наказание от отца, забирает из шкафчика сумку и идет домой.

Все это неправильно, слишком, и это давит, размазывая по асфальту, пока он идет по дороге из школы, делая вид, что все в порядке. Серое полотно дороги под ногами взрывается потоками лавы, подогреваемыми тихим шепотом в голове, будто взрезающим череп изнутри. «Вот что тебя ждет, Трэвис Фелпс, можешь начинать готовиться, твоя душа давно сгнила, и ей осталось только дотла сгореть в аду...»

— Заткнись, о Господи, просто замолчи! — Трэвис хватается руками за голову, зажмурившись, пытаясь сдавить виски до боли, чтобы хоть чем-то перебить этот чертов голос. — Просто, блять, перестань! — он садится прямо посреди дороги, наплевав, что кто-то может о него споткнуться. Его не волнует ничего, кроме засевшего в голове голоса.

И, наверное, поэтому он дергается от неожиданности, когда на его плечо ложится чья-то рука.

— Эй, ты норм? — кто-то опускается перед ним на корточки, и Трэвису не хочется открывать глаза. Он почти чувствует жжение в том месте, где его плеча касается чертова родинка посередине ладони. Его хватает только на то, чтобы выдавить сквозь зубы:

— Свали, Джонсон, — и зажмуриться еще крепче. Еще и этот в благодетели записался? Или Фишер ему все рассказал? Вот трепло!

— Фелпс, мы оба знаем, что ты не такой мудила, каким хочешь казаться. И хотя я все еще хочу тебе врезать за то, что ты ударил Сала, мы не обязаны друг друга ненавидеть, — Трэвиса бросает в дрожь: Джонсон _гладит_ его по плечу.

— Убери руку, — шипит он.

«Правильно, борись с искушением, пока можешь, — услужливо поддакивает голос. — Ты все равно поддашься ему рано или поздно.»

— Заткнись, заткнись, заткнись... — ему кажется, что с каждым его словом голос в голове становится только громче, заглушая его собственные мысли.

Видимо, Джонсон не понимает слов — потому что он не только не убирает руку, но еще и кладет на другое плечо вторую. А потом произносит что-то совсем непонятное.

— У тебя тоже?

Тоже — что? Тоже влюбленность в парня, который тот еще мудак, не осознающий границ личного пространства? Тоже пресечение всех попыток завести с ним дружбу? Тоже мудаческое отношение ко всем, кто ему ровным счетом ничего не сделал, просто потому что он завидует, Господи, как же завидует их жизни?

Трэвис открывает, наконец, глаза, когда Ларри убирает руки и касается пальцами своего виска.

— Это, — «поясняет» он. Трэвис непонимающе хмурится, не пытаясь прятать заплаканные глаза. — Голоса в голове.

Он как-то странно смотрит, без ненависти, будто пытаясь что-то найти в глазах Трэвиса. Видимо, находит, потому что, поднявшись, протягивает ему руку.

— Пойдем. Нефиг тут сидеть и пугать людей.

Трэвис удивлен, даже шокирован: «голоса»? «тоже»? «пойдем»? Что он имеет в виду, этот чертов Джонсон, и почему так не хочется ему сопротивляться... Хотя Трэвис знает, почему. И слушается, поднимаясь и шагая следом за Джонсоном, который куда-то ведет его: мимо автобусной остановки, мимо кладбища, мимо поворота к церкви... Когда Трэвис видит Апартаменты, его почему-то сковывает ужас. Даже тишина в мыслях не успокаивает, а только больше напрягает.

— Ты меня куда привел?! — он пытается вырвать руку, но Джонсон держит крепко. Пожалуй, даже слишком.

— Не веди себя как маленький, — он коротко смеется, заводя его внутрь и нажимая кнопку лифта. — Все нормально, я не собираюсь связать тебя и избить. Хотя иногда ты прямо напрашиваешься, — что бы он там ни говорил, Трэвис все еще не видит в его взгляде ненависти.

Лифт открывается, и Трэвису кажется, что он сейчас спустится в ад. «Туда тебе и дорога, со всеми твоими грехами», — язвительно усмехаются у него в голове. Он тихо шипит, но заходит в лифт вместе с Ларри.

Ад оказывается странным: светлым, дышащим теплом и уютом, и неожиданно приветливым. Джонсон и сам как будто меняется, заходя в квартиру. Трэвису даже кажется, что он начинает улыбаться.

— Милый, ты уже дома? Уроки закончились? — Трэвис замирает на месте, потому что его случайно — он уверен, абсолютно случайно обдает странной нежностью в голосе.

Он весь сжимается, зная, что не имеет права на эту нежность, и уже хочет выйти за дверь — но Джонсон, чтоб его, все еще держит за руку, сжимая пальцами запястье, и Трэвису будет совсем не жаль, если останется синяк.

— Да, мам, — громко отвечает Джонсон, коротко взглянув на Трэвиса: «проболтаешься — нам обоим конец» — и ведет его за собой в комнату, ногой открывая дверь с табличкой «не входить». — Трэвис погостит у меня до вечера, ты не против?

Она даже выглядывает из соседней комнаты — высокая стройная женщина с удивительно добрыми глазами. И улыбается Трэвису.

— Не против, конечно. Здравствуй, Трэвис, можешь звать меня Лизой, — она протягивает руку, все еще улыбаясь.

Трэвис каменеет снова. Он едва может выдавить из себя что-то вроде «оченьприятноспасибо», и Джонсон, вздохнув, грубовато обнимает его за плечи и буквально заталкивает в комнату.

Вот комната Джонсона больше похожа на ад в привычном понимании этого слова. Или на обычную комнату парня-подростка. Трэвису противно и то, и другое.

— Прости за эти плакаты, — Джонсон взмахивает рукой, указывая на сатанинские изображения на стенах. — Я не предполагал, что ты окажешься у меня дома, но раз уж так вышло...

Трэвис замечает, что тот становится все серьезнее с каждым словом. И его это пугает больше, чем нарисованные перевернутые кресты и рогатые существа. Что-то происходит, только вот что, он так и не успевает понять.

— Садись, — вот как Джонсон говорит, оказывается, когда не пытается предугадать нападки в свою сторону и опередить их. — Чай будешь? Или кофе? Пива нет, но я могу сгонять по-быстрому, если ты, конечно, пьешь.

Трэвис, будто во сне, садится на скрипучую кровать и ошарашенно мотает головой. Джонсон будет с ним говорить? Как со своим Фишером? Все больше вопросов, все меньше ответов...

— В школе тебя не заткнуть обычно, что сейчас-то язык проглотил? — сквозь него проглядывает привычный Трэвису Джонсон — язвительный и вспыльчивый, и становится как-то проще. Уж очень он привык общаться именно так, с нападками и оскорблениями. Потому что по-другому просто не пытался.

— Ты меня притащил в свой чертов подвал, непонятно зачем, и ещё спрашиваешь? — о, как же Трэвис хочет, чтобы у него перестал дрожать голос.

Джонсон, похоже, это замечает — и снова превращается в «домашнего» Джонсона, которого, в отличие от «школьного», больше хочется называть по имени.

— Успокойся. Я сейчас приду, сиди здесь.

Он возвращается меньше чем через минуту и вручает ему кружку с чаем. Трэвис слышал о чае Эддисона слишком много, чтобы просто так взять и принять его из чужих рук, пусть эти руки и принадлежат Джонсону, который, наверное, понял, почему его гость так подозрительно принюхивается к напитку.

— Это наш чай с ромашкой, обычный, заварочный, и я ничего туда не добавлял, — устало произносит он, плюхаясь в штопанное-перештопанное кресло-мешок. — Выпей, а потом поговорим.

Трэвис послушно пьёт. И смотрит, смотрит, не отрываясь, поверх чашки, на Джонсона, на его мятую футболку, немного задравшуюся, на волосы, которые, наверное, он никогда не расчесывает, на синяки под глазами, которые этот придурок ещё и подводкой подрисовывает, как какая-то девчонка, на выпирающие острые колени, обтянутые потертой серой джинсой, на родинки, которые — о Господи, не искушай, — есть даже на тощих лодыжках... Джонсон подхватывает его чашку на полпути к полу.

— Неужели настолько невкусно, чел?

— Не настолько, — он отмахивается от собственных мыслей, как от назойливой мухи. — Так о чем ты хотел поговорить?

Джонсон не глядя ставит чашку на пол и разваливается в кресле-мешке, ещё больше задирая футболку. Трэвису становится трудно дышать.

Он весь такой непосредственный, такой расслабленный, будто нормы морали и приличия — где-то там, в другом мире, и Джонсона не касаются. Это ужасно, это отвратительно, это притягивает так, что можно своё имя забыть. И Трэвис с радостью забыл бы, не засядь у него в голове этот чертов голос, услужливо напоминающий: «Трэвис Фелпс, за это тебя ждёт страшная кара!» Он знает, черт возьми, знает. И не собирается ее избегать, как и Джонсона.

— Расскажи про голоса, — просит он, и Трэвис хмурится.

— У меня не «голоса». У меня голос.

Он не знает, зачем рассказывает об этом Джонсону, которому стоит доверять в последнюю очередь — может, все это подстроено, на следующее утро Трэвис окажется посмешищем в школе и не отмоется от позора за оставшиеся полтора года? Но он так хочет довериться, пожалуйста, хотя бы на несколько минут...

— Так это просто твоё внутреннее «я»? — Джонсон обрывает его на полуслове, и в его голосе столько несправедливого разочарования, что Трэвис страшно хочет ему врезать.

— Будто у тебя не так, — огрызается он, сгорбившись. — Позвал к себе, чтобы поиздеваться? Завтра расскажи всем, чтобы довести идею до конца, мудила, — кровать протестующе скрипит, когда он рывком поднимается с неё и идёт к выходу из комнаты, еле удержавшись от того, чтобы пнуть ножку мольберта, стоящего у двери.

Джонсон ловит Трэвиса, накрывая его ладонь своей, и заставляет повернуть ручку двери обратно. Трэвис чувствует, что его бросает в дрожь.

— Подожди. Прости, я не хотел так резко, просто я думал, что с тобой происходит что-то, как и со мной.

Его тихий голос звучит прямо над ухом, и Трэвис замирает, пытаясь не спугнуть. Тщетно — Джонсон тут же отстраняется, как только понимает, что Трэвис не собирается больше сбегать. Он приваливается к двери и устало смотрит своими невозможными глазами. Трэвису ничего не остаётся, кроме как смотреть в ответ.

— Хочешь послушать сумасшедшие бредни о голосах? Тебе и рассказывать всем не надо, тебя одного хватит, чтобы потом издеваться надо мной до конца жизни, — Джонсон привычным жестом засовывает руки в карманы джинсов и криво усмехается, показывая свою ужасную — вовсе нет — щербинку между зубами.

— Я обещаю не рассказывать.

Трэвис переводит взгляд на дверную ручку, которую все ещё держит. Черта с два теперь он уйдёт, пока Джонсон подпирает дверь своей задницей. Да и не хочется ему уходить.

Почему-то у Джонсона спокойно, даже уютно. И в том ли дело, что это Джонсон, или в его матери, которая ему зачем-то улыбнулась, или в том, что квартира чуть ли не кричит всей своей обстановкой о том, что здесь тебя полюбят, утешат и обогреют, кем бы ты, черт возьми, ни был. Трэвис бы хотел так ощущать себя дома или хотя бы в церкви. Ведь это место, куда приходят, чтобы найти любовь, утешение, прощение, наконец, так? «Так, — соглашается подсознание. — Только вот ты в это уже не веришь, еретик.»

Джонсон недоверчиво смотрит на него, будто и правда боится, что Трэвис разболтает всем при первой же возможности. А потом вздыхает, будто перед прыжком в бездну, и рассказывает. Долго, тихо, спокойно и страшно. О тысячах голосов умерших людей, о настойчивом шепоте даже по ночам, когда не спрятаться за долбящей в уши музыкой или разговорами, о том, что, наверное, ему суждено свихнуться ещё до выпускного, потому что ни алкоголем, ни сигаретами эти голоса не приглушить, и что они, конечно, тихие, но никогда, никогда не замолкают. Трэвис сжимает в кулаках покрывало, боясь пошевелиться и с ужасом глядя на Джонсона, который, безразлично уставившись куда-то за плечо Трэвиса, с каждым словом будто сереет на глазах, становясь похожим на собственную тень.

— Вот, в общем-то, и все, — Джонсон встряхивается и переводит на него взгляд. — Разболтаешь — врежу так, что ещё долго дышать через рот не сможешь, не то что говорить, — обыденно добавляет он, и только потом обеспокоенно хмурится, замечая, что Трэвис не собирается шевелиться. — Эй, чел, ты в порядке?

Он не в порядке, совсем не в порядке, и чертов Джонсон тоже не в порядке, как вообще кто-то может быть в порядке, когда в его голове творится _такое?_ «Значит, такова его доля, — услужливо подсказывает подсознание, — Либо он праведник, смиренно несущий свой тяжкий крест, либо, что вероятнее, — грешник, которого настигло Его наказание.»

— Заткнись, не смей! — Трэвис чувствует, что у него сдают нервы.

Джонсон вздрагивает от неожиданности.

— Ты чего, эй?

— Я не тебе, — он со вздохом разжимает пальцы, выпуская из рук смятое покрывало.

Джонсон, кажется, понимает.

***

На следующий день Трэвис опаздывает в школу. Трудно успеть вовремя, когда исстеганные прутьями ступни горят, как у ебаной Русалочки. Учитель делает ему очередное замечание, даже не грозится вызвать отца в школу — наверное, потому что он, как и сам Трэвис, знает, что это бесполезно. Ученики настороженно смотрят на него и перешёптываются, но это больше похоже на то, как обычно на него реагируют — значит, Джонсон ничего никому не рассказал. Тогда и он своё слово сдержит.

А вот Фишер смотрит как-то по-другому. И Трэвис уже хочет огрызнуться, но перспектива быть выгнанным с урока его не прельщает.

Трэвис удивлён, что на перерыве Джонсон подходит к нему первым. Удивлён, обрадован и испуган: что ему может быть нужно?

— Тебя отец ругал, что ты остался у меня до вечера? — тихо спрашивает он, чтобы не услышали ничьи любопытные уши.

— Ругал, — Трэвис не хочет вдаваться в подробности.

— Прости, что затащил тебя к себе так спонтанно. Нужно было спросить у него, — или Трэвису кажется, или у Джонсона действительно виноватый вид, и это, наверное, должно его радовать.

— Не нужно, он бы не отпустил точно, — Трэвис только отмахивается. Слишком не вовремя Джонсон решил стать хорошим парнем.

— Если хочешь, можем в следующий раз прийти к тебе, если он так беспокоится, что ты ходишь в гости ко всяким... — Джонсон пытается изобразить презрение на лице и в голосе, — ...неформалам.

Трэвиса будто обдаёт кипятком. В следующий раз? Какой, к черту, следующий раз, с чего Джонсон решил, что он вообще будет, и как сделать так, чтобы он не передумал?

— Ты куда залип опять? — Джонсон повышает голос и машет ладонью перед его лицом, мельтеша своей дурацкой родинкой, которую так и хочется поцеловать, вот черт, он не должен об этом думать! — Нокфелл вызывает Фелпса, приём!

На них оглядываются ученики, но Трэвису плевать, он даже не пытается договориться с собственным подсознанием, которое — Трэвис прямо-таки видит — лениво начищает врата в Ад: «Я говорил, что ты поддашься? Ты поддался.» Трэвису абсолютно похер. «Следующий раз» от Джонсона звучит прекраснее всякого ангельского пения, слаще любых дьявольских уговоров. Трэвис сдаётся без боя.

— Хорошо, тогда у меня, — отмирает он наконец, не желая думать, как будет объясняться перед отцом, что к нему кто-то пришёл в гости. — Только оденься во что-нибудь приличное, — добавляет он.

За тихой паникой он забывает сказать, что у него дома даже нет телевизора, чтобы можно было что-нибудь посмотреть. И видеомагнитофона тоже. И приставки. Только учебники и церковные книги. Он решительно не знает, чем они будут заниматься.

А ещё он не знает, что Джонсон, этот чертов неформал, плюющий на абсолютно все правила, и церковные — в первую очередь, собирается к нему в гости похлеще, чем на свидание. Выбирает рубашку, даже гладит — и, потратив несколько минут на безуспешный подбор галстука, решает идти без него. Джонсон снимает с джинс цепочки, собирает расчесанные волосы в хвост и чистит ботинки. И, в общем-то, добивается нужного эффекта, когда открывший ему Трэвис замирает в дверях и разом бледнеет.

— Д-джонсон? — ему кажется, что он сейчас грохнется в обморок. Стоящий на пороге молодой человек похож на Джонсона разве что родинками — и ещё, может быть, глазами, синяки под которыми неумело замазаны тональным кремом. Интересно, зачем?

— Иногда мне кажется, что ты просто запомнил мою фамилию лучше, чем имя, — Джонсон беззлобно усмехается и протягивает ему небольшую коробку. — Держи, это морковный пирог для вас с отцом, мама испекла. Она передаёт тебе привет, — он подмигивает и, приблизившись, заговорщически шепчет, — Меня Ларри зовут, если ты вдруг забыл.

— Я помню, — Трэвис мигом краснеет, вцепляясь в коробку как в спасательный круг. — Ларри, — на всякий случай произносит он.

Чертов Джонсон, наваждение, его личный смертный грех, из-за которого Трэвис будет гореть в аду, улыбается и кивает.

— Правильно. Ну что, куда идти?

Трэвис несмело берет его за руку и тянет в квартиру.

— Отец сейчас на службе, — сбивчиво объясняет он, оставляя коробку с пирогом на кухне. — Вернётся через пару часов, и я ему сказал, что у меня будет гость, и он не против, — Трэвис выдыхает, открывая перед Джонсоном дверь своей комнаты. — Но лучше нам вести себя тихо, когда он вернётся.

По сравнению с комнатой Джонсона, у Трэвиса нет беспорядка. Хоть отец и говорит ему обратное при каждом удобном случае.

— Чел, — в голосе Джонсона слышно неподдельное изумление, — Тебя что, ограбили?

Трэвис оборачивается, хмурясь. Да, у него немного вещей, но... «ограбили», серьезно? Худшая шутка из возможных. Только, судя по лицу, Джонсон не собирался шутить.

— Нет, не грабили, — вздыхает Трэвис. — садись куда хочешь, но когда отец вернётся, нам лучше сидеть за столом.

Джонсон понимающе кивает и садится на шаткий неудобный стул. Трэвис тут же приносит из кухни второй такой же.

И происходит то, чего Трэвис боялся больше всего: они замолкают. Оба. И, наверное, оба не знают, о чем говорить. И это слишком напоминает какое-нибудь клишированное неудачное свидание, пока Джонсон не замечает что-то на книжной полке Трэвиса, и его глаза не становятся похожими на совиные.

Каким образом вечер проходит за обсуждением культистской символики и ее пересечения с христианством, Трэвис не знает. Да и не хочет знать, ему просто нравится, что Джонсон заинтересован тем, о чем он рассказывает. Довольно неожиданно, стоит признать, но приятно. Трэвис косится на икону на стене и усмехается про себя: «Вот кого я могу полюбить. Его, не Тебя.»

А Джонсон увлечённо слушает, что-то пишет в свою нелинованую тетрадь кривым скачущим почерком, зарисовывает символы. Спутанно, туманно объясняет, зачем ему все это, как будто не хочет говорить прямо. Трэвис сначала даже пытается вывести его на чистую воду, но Джонсон так резко замыкается, что следующую попытку расспросить Трэвис просто не предпринимает. Он ему и так доверился, рассказав о голосах — будет наглостью просить большего.

Когда возвращается Фелпс-старший, он даже не говорит ничего высокопарно-язвительного, только нечитаемым взглядом окидывает Джонсона, сидящего за столом, сухо благодарит за пирог и выходит из комнаты. Трэвис с облегчением выдыхает.

— Спасибо, что пришёл, — он даже пытается улыбнуться, когда провожает Джонсона до выхода. — Тебе правда было так интересно?

Джонсон мнётся, воровато оглядывается по сторонам — будто кто-то может их подслушать, в самом деле. И тихо произносит:

— Правда. Ты интересно рассказываешь. Никогда бы не подумал, что ты столько об этом знаешь. Спасибо.

Трэвис остаётся стоять на пороге ещё долго после того, как Джонсон сворачивает на другую улицу и скрывается с глаз.

***

Он больше почти не завидует Фишеру, что тот так тесно общается с Джонсоном. Почти не ревнует, когда видит, как эти двое обнимаются, будто они парочка. Наверное, потому что ему самому иногда перепадают — не объятья, нет, но хотя бы прикосновения, похожие на дружеские. Чертов Джонсон тактильнее любого нормального человека, ему как будто постоянно всего мало, и он использует любую возможность, подходящую и не очень: касается пальцами, передавая ручку, легко давит ладонью между лопаток, пропуская в класс, хлопает по плечу, прощаясь после школы, легко касается его колена своим, когда они сидят в столовой. Трэвис ловит на себе настороженный взгляд Фишера каждый раз, когда это происходит. Но мелкий в протезе не подходит к нему ни на перерывах, ни после уроков — наверное, проникся тем разговором в туалете и больше решил не приставать со своей дружбой. Трэвис с какой-то веселой обреченностью понимает, что она ему и не нужна была.

Они с Джонсоном начинают лучше общаться. Чаще проводят вечера вместе, пытаясь обыграть друг друга в приставку Джонсона, или сидят за столом в пустой комнате Трэвиса, склонившись над очередной церковной книгой так низко, что Джонсон постоянно извиняется, убирая свой нос подальше от его лба. Трэвис уже даже не прислушивается к голосу в голове, который все громче нашептывает о смертных грехах. Ему больше нравится слушать смех Джонсона, когда он снова выигрывает очередной раунд.

Но несмотря на все это лучшим другом Джонсона все равно остается Фишер. А еще он не спешит приводить Трэвиса в их компанию странных фриков, которые играют в призраков. Хотя чем больше они разбирают символику и надписи, которые Джонсон приносит в своей тетради, тем больше Трэвис уверен, что не играют, и от этого становится жутко. Как и от новости, которая облетает школу в один недобрый день: миссис Пакертон, которая жила в Апартаментах, разбилась на шоссе. Трэвис видит, как Фишер и Джонсон молча переглядываются и едва заметно кивают друг другу. Его сковывает от ужаса.

Думать о том, что тихоня Фишер или простой как пенни Джонсон — убийцы, не хочется, но Трэвис не может удержаться. Голос в голове только подстегивает, рассказывая подробности того, как можно было подстроить аварию, залезть в двигатель машины Пакертон и повозиться там. Трэвис закрывает уши руками, сидя в опустевшем классе, и тихо зло шепчет без остановки:

— Замолчи, черт, просто прекрати, хватит! Они не стали бы этого делать, это просто несчастный случай!

Он не слышит, как открывается дверь в кабинет, и вздрагивает, когда его плеча знакомо касается чья-то рука.

— Опять? — сочувственно спрашивает Джонсон, усаживаясь на парту напротив.

Трэвис смотрит на него — долго, не отрываясь, пытаясь найти хоть какой-нибудь подвох. Не находит и срывается.

— Я думаю, что это вы ее убили, ты и Фишер, — он зажмуривается, ожидая удара — и удивляется, когда его не следует.

— Ну, тогда уж я, Фишер, Кэмпбелл и Моррисон, — неожиданно усмехается Джонсон. — Мы вчетвером были в курсе того, что Пакертон делала в апартаментах. Видимо, теперь ты тоже будешь.

Он уходит из класса и возвращается уже с Фишером, который все еще странно настороженно смотрит на Трэвиса из-за своей чертовой маски и молчит, только едва-едва перебирает пальцами по воздуху.

— Тебе точно можно доверять? — вдруг спрашивает он. Не у Джонсона спрашивает, у него самого. Это подкупает.

— Можно, Сал. Он мне полмесяца про символику рассказывал, и что-то пока никто в школе не крутит пальцем у виска, глядя на нас, — Джонсон хлопает его по плечу, и Трэвис надеется, что никто не заметил, как он вздрогнул.

— Так это ты? — глаза у Фишера округляются так, что он ойкает и прижимает пальцами искусственный правый. — Ларри, почему ты раньше не сказал?

Джонсон криво улыбается и молчит. А потом запускает пятерню в волосы, встряхиваясь, и принимается рассказывать: о культе, который орудует в Нокфелле, и у которого везде свои люди, даже в полиции. О том, что они нашли в подвале Апартаментов и квартире Пакертон, о ее муже, который был объявлен мертвым задолго до этого, о составе колбасы, наконец. Трэвиса колотит от страха так, что под ним шатается стул. Он не хочет думать, что с ним случится, если его отец тоже состоит в культе.

Ему на плечи ложатся тяжелые горячие ладони. Джонсон оказывается чересчур близко, внимательно заглядывает в лицо, чуть ли не тыкая своим длинным носом Трэвису в глаз.

— Порядок? — как будто не видит, что нет. — Сал, не оставишь нас? Я, кажется, знаю, в чем проблема.

 _Нет, не знаешь_ , хочет сказать Трэвис, когда за Фишером захлопывается дверь. Потому что теперь проблема не в том, что в Апартаментах и в Нокфелле творится лютая срань, проблема в Джонсоне, от которого отвратительно несет сигаретами и мятной жвачкой, у которого идиотская щербинка между зубами и дурацкое желание помочь в глазах, и которого нестерпимо хочется поцеловать прямо сейчас — а потом хоть в Ад, хоть к черту на рога, хоть в тот страшный подвал Апартаментов.

Он почти чувствует, как раздирает в клочья его душу, когда подается вперед и прижимается губами к губам Джонсона, зажмурившись, чтобы не видеть отвращения на его лице. И едва не отпихивает его, когда Джонсон крепче сжимает руками плечи и целует Трэвиса сам.

— Молчи, — шепчет он, отрываясь на бесконечно долгое мгновение. — Они молчат — и ты молчи.

Когда Джонсон успевает забраться коленями на парту, Трэвис не замечает. Ему слишком плохо и слишком хорошо одновременно, и он не хочет, чтобы это заканчивалось, потому что чертов Джонсон, похоже, змей-искуситель во плоти, и Трэвис не может не поддаться искушению. Не мог с самого начала, хоть и пытался.

Когда Трэвис слышит, как поворачивается дверная ручка, его подбрасывает на стуле, как от удара током — но Джонсон не привык чего-то стесняться или смущаться, и только сильнее вжимает пальцы в его плечо, на котором точно останется синяк, и нагло, неправильно, грубо проталкивает язык между его губ, свободной рукой сгребая в кулак светлые пряди на загривке.

Дверь закрывается.

— Я... Ох черт, Джонсон... — Трэвис краснеет от шеи до кончиков ушей, наконец отодвигаясь на стуле назад.

— Меня зовут Ларри.

— Ларри. Я не знаю, что на меня нашло, прости, это все... — он путается в словах, спотыкаясь о собственный язык, и замолкает на полуслове, когда на его губы ложатся пальцы Джонсона.

— Тебе не понравилось? — он спрашивает так, будто они не целовались только что, а в очередной раз играли в приставку. Только в глазах — что-то незнакомое, тяжелое, теплое, Трэвис уже видел такое несколько раз за последние дни, и теперь очень хочет понять, что это.

— Я же первый это начал, как ты думаешь? — он опускает голову, не выдерживая взгляда, и утыкается носом в коленки Джонсона, который все еще сидит на парте, подобрав под себя ноги.

— И мне тоже понравилось. И ты мне нравишься, Трэвис, — Джонсон гладит его по голове и называет по имени, и то ли Трэвис попал в рай, потому что для реальной жизни это слишком невероятно, то ли в ад, и сейчас все жутко и страшно вывернется наизнанку. — Ты нормальный чел, когда не пытаешься притворяться мудаком. И с тобой интересно. И Сал, который заходил, ничего никому не расскажет, так что можешь не трястись.

Все-таки рай. Трэвис не хочет думать, чем заслужил такое.

Но что-то неправильно, что-то колет горло, как прорастающие изнутри шипы, и он наконец понимает, что.

— Ты сказал, «они молчат», — он поднимает голову, снова оказываясь непозволительно близко к Джонсону. Тот хмурится.

— Я это заметил еще две недели назад. Когда я тебя касаюсь, здесь, — он стучит пальцами по своему виску, — становится тише. А когда ты меня поцеловал, они замолчали, — Джонсон, будто в трансе, обводит пальцами губы Трэвиса, а потом вдруг просит. — Поцелуй еще. Пожалуйста.

Трэвис не хочет думать, что Ларри его целует только из-за этого. Трэвис всеми силами цепляется за бьющиеся в затылке слова «ты мне нравишься», поднявшись со стула, зарывается дрожащими пальцами в спутанные длинные пряди и целует, будто вдыхая последний глоток воздуха перед смертью. И рассыпается осколками в поцелуе, когда чувствует руки Джонсона, обнимающие его за талию.

Он грешен настолько, что его душа сгнила и будет гореть в аду, и это последнее, что он слышит от чертова голоса в голове.


	2. Маленькое послесловие

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Небольшой эпиложек, чтобы открытый финал превратить в счастливый. Ну и чтобы еще покомфортить Трэвиса, который хороший парень и заслуживает лучшего.

Ларри выключает видеомагнитофон и разваливается на диване. Комнату обволакивает уютной тишиной.

— Ну, как тебе фильм? — Ларри расслабленно улыбается, обнимая Трэвиса за плечи, и привычно целует белобрысую макушку.

— Хороший, — признается он, поежившись. — Я бы пересмотрел еще раз, как-нибудь попозже.

— Это нормально, я сам четыре раза пересматривал, — Ларри тихо смеется. — Ничего, у меня еще уйма научной фантастики полегче, в следующие выходные можем посмотреть «Звездные войны», хочешь?

Трэвис кивает. И вроде все хорошо: они вдвоем, и они смотрели интересный фильм, и Ларри напоил его вкусным чаем, и голос в голове уже давно молчит, но что-то нехорошее все время ворочается в груди — то ли сомнения, то ли предчувствие чего-то гадкого. Он не верит, что все это происходит с ним, не может понять, чем заслужил быть с таким, как Ларри. И стоит только ему оказаться в тишине, как он захлебывается в собственных мыслях: он нужен лишь затем, чтобы приглушать эти чертовы голоса в голове.

Сам того не зная, Ларри только добавляет ему уверенности в этом, осторожно цепляя Трэвиса за подбородок.

— Можно?

Каждый чертов раз он спрашивает так, будто думает, что Трэвис может ему отказать.

Трэвис не может. Трэвис подается навстречу и целует. И держится из последних сил, чтобы не потерять последние крупицы самообладания, когда Ларри зарывается своими паучьими пальцами ему в волосы.

— Ну что, теперь у тебя в голове тихо? — бросает он, отстранившись, и даже не пытается скрыть язвительную горечь в голосе.

Ларри понимает. Молча, с нечитаемым выражением лица поднимается с дивана, порывшись в тумбочке, достает из вороха бумаг один из своих альбомов и кидает его Трэвису на колени. А потом достает из кармана толстовки полупустую пачку сигарет и уходит из комнаты на задний двор.

Альбом не хочется открывать. Трэвис не знает, что там, и это пугает больше, чем реакция Ларри. У него дрожат пальцы, и он чуть не рвет первую страницу, когда, спустя какое-то бессчетное количество минут наконец решается посмотреть.

 _«Вот что будет, если летом напоить христианина»_ , — видит Трэвис на первой странице под наброском, и не может удержаться от смешка. На наброске — он сам, с идиотским выражением лица и прилепленным ко лбу вафельным рожком с остатками мороженого. В тот день Ларри где-то достал бутылку виски, клятвенно заверив, что знает, когда нужно остановиться. И он-то, наверное, знал.

Трэвис переворачивает страницу.

 _«Он превращается в суслика, когда спит»_. Наверное, это было в один из тех дней, когда Трэвису разрешили остаться у Ларри на ночь. От того, что он открывает рот во сне, его лицо кажется еще длиннее. Трэвис тепло улыбается: и правда, похож на суслика.

 _«Если ему поддаться и дать выиграть в приставку, получится примерно такое»_. Трэвис помнит, как трясся от хохота, когда у него наконец-то получилось, и тихо фыркает: было не похоже, чтобы Ларри тогда поддавался. под наброском, где у него растрепанные волосы, задравшаяся кофта и счастливая улыбка, есть еще одна короткая приписка: _«Мне нравится.»_

— Ты не поддавался, придурок, — сдавленно шепчет Трэвис, оглаживая пальцами подпись.

 _«Наконец-то получилось хоть что-то стоящее»_ , видит он на следующей странице — и понимает, что не может вдохнуть. Как слепой, осторожно проводит пальцами по аккуратным, точным, легким линиям, и испуганно прижимает ладонь к глазам, чувствуя, как по щекам катятся слезы. Он не знал, что Ларри рисовал его портрет. И что он на нем <i>улыбается</i>. Это выбивает из колеи. _«Ему идет улыбка»_.

Трэвис, не досмотрев, закрывает альбом и всхлипывает. Он не слышит, как тихо скрипит входная дверь.

— Ну, — Ларри садится рядом и обнимает его за плечи. — Теперь ты понял, что сморозил полную херь?

От его толстовки жутко несет сигаретами — наверное, выкурил все, что осталось в пачке. Трэвис утыкается носом ему в плечо, стиснув в объятьях. Его наконец отпускает. Отпускают гадкие мысли, что он — всего лишь способ жить более комфортно, отпускают сомнения, что он нелюбим, оставляя только тихую спокойную уверенность: он нужен и безо всякой способности глушить голоса в голове.

Ларри гладит его по волосам, чему-то тихо усмехаясь.

— Я тебя люблю, придурок.


End file.
